islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 7
The seventh series is most likely to appear in 2019 after the release of King of the Railway. It serves as the extension of the seventeenth season of Thomas & Friends which has sixteen episodes. Episodes #Ferdinand's Perfect Christmas - Ferdinand decides to be dressed up as Santa Claus (father christmas). #Queen of the Railway - Spencer is bringing in the Queen of Sodor to Ulfstead Castle. #Super-Sonic Dale - Dale fills his tank full of Super-Sonic Gas. He flown too fast and crashes on the ground. #A Day At The Movies - The engines are going to see a movie called "Return of Commander Hero". #Thomas' Dream Team - Thomas called the Boston Light Team to arrive on Sodor. #Hiro's Holiday - A new taxi arrives on the island, and Hiro has to visit Dowager Hatt at Knapford Station and give her a tour with Millie around Ulfstead Castle with Millie. #New Trains In Town - Sunny was picked up at Brendam Docks for running the goods traffic, Cydonia, Hoothoot, and Emery were rushing into Sodor, and Chloe and Zoe were running the public railway. #Yodel-Ay-Uh-Oh - While carrying jobi wood, Thomas tells Ferdinand to stop yodeling in the Sodor Mountain Peaks. #Safari's First Tour - A new engine joins Thomas, Percy, Stephen, Duck, Bill, and Ben on a field trip around the zoo. She needed food for the animals, but there is trouble ahead with rhinos escaping. #Too Heavy Lifting - A new crane, Beasley the Cargo Crane works at Knapford Harbor after Scarlett gets broken down. #Howdy Again! - Tex and Cooper arrived and assigned to work on Sodor. #Porter Will Be Porter - Porter wanted to be an ordinary tank engine like other engines but didn't know what to do. #Disaster For Lunch - Hoothoot was taking some cafeteria supplies to Knapford Station and Cydonia gets to toughen up his trucks. #Sunny's Sunny Day - Sunny is enjoying her sunny day pulling freight and passengers. #Danger: Falling Slate - Millie wanted to work at the quarry but accidently diverted into a siding where the ledge is. #Express Engine For Tomorrow - Porter wanted to become an express engine, but unlike Gordon, Spencer, Caitlin, Connor, Hoothoot, and Emery, he was too little to pull the express and he will prove to pull them. #Thomas and the Rescue Team - A mini series in several episodes involving the Sodor Rescue Squad. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Harvey *Hiro *Spencer *Victor *Salty *Sven *Austin *Peyton *Connor *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Captain *Diesel *Bill and Ben *Scruff *Sally *Harrison *Jeffery *Wilson *Merrick *Winston *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Luke *Stafford *Dale *Dobson *Stephen *Caitlin *Connor *Millie *Porter *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Kevin *Cranky *Owen *Merrick *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Farmer McColl *A Zoo Keeper *Some Workmen *Some Children *Rosie (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Lady Hatt (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *Sean (does not speak) *Low Lip (does not speak) *Duke (cameo) *Miller (cameo) Characters Introduced *Sargent - A silver steam engine from the Boston Railway Team. *Cheria - A red tank engine from the Boston Railway Team. *Rivie - An orange tank engine from the Boston Railway Team. *Sunny - A yellow diesel who pulls cargo or passengers. *Cydonia - A red rapid high-speed electric train who teases other engines. *Hoothoot - A black steam engine with long smoke deflectors who takes everything on stride. *Chloe and Zoe - Two public tram twins stuck together. *Emery - A green steam engine who is famous, but loves to be on a rush. *Safari - A safari park saddle tank who takes people on a tour around the safari park. *Beasley - A green crane who works at Knapford Harbour transferring cargo. *Cameron - A yellow taxi cab who is picking up and dropping off passengers. Cast *Chris Pratt as The Narrator *Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy, and Diesel *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, and the Schoolboy *Ben Small as Charlie, Rheneas, and Owen *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Norman, and Dowager Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Duck, Peter Sam, Paxton, and Sidney *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Stephen *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, and Clarabel *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Miranda Raison as Millie *Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben *David Menkin as Porter *Siera Florindo as Greta *Tajja Isen as Dixie *Tom Hanks as Smokey *Tom Kenny as Austin, Cooper and Cheria *Ned Beatty as Jeffrey *Neil Patrick Harris as Tayvon *Keith David as Sargent *Jeremy Shada as Scooter, Milo, Harrison, Cydonia, and Rivie *Holly G. Frankel as Michelle *Matt Damon as Miller, and Emery *John DiMaggio as Shawn, Low Lip, and Class 1o1 *Charlie Day as Dale *Hynden Walch as Sudmsy *Jeff Garlin as Hoothoot *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Paige Moss as Sunny *Taraji P. Henson as Safari *Whoopi Goldberg as Safari's Driver *Warwick Davis as Beasley Category:Television Series